Halloween Party
by burrollie
Summary: Pre-slash, eventually slash.  Gregs tries to convince Nick to dress up for Halloween, but things don't turn out as planned... Warning: M/M, Strong Language, Sexual Content.  Love feedback!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This was written for a challange over at LJ. Greg tries to convince Nick to get dressed up for Halloween.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

He knew the second Greg started begging he would be going to Catherine's Halloween party. He didn't want to. He absolutely did not want to dress up in some ridiculous costume just to spend the evening in uncomfortable dress attire because Catherine says so. She forbid anyone to come to her party if they were not in a costume. So here he sits, in the break room, with Greg throwing out suggestions of what he could dress up as for the party.

"Why can't I just wear a pair of jeans and a button down shirt? I'll even wear my cowboy boots and hat and go as Billy the Kid." Nick was desperately trying to convince Greg that his idea was a suitable outfit for a Halloween party.

"No Nicky. It's boring. You'll basically just be going as yourself. What you need is something daring, something edgy, my friend." Greg stated it with such a determined voice that Nick knew he was trouble. He knew he was in trouble because of his feelings for Greg. He's wanted to be more than just friends with Greg since the day they met. He's always been to scared to say anything for fear of rejection and ruining a great friendship. But yeah, Nick knew he would do just about anything to make Greg happy.

"How about you go as a biker dude? Yeah, we can get you some fake tattoos and put them on your arms and neck. Come on Nick, it'll be great. And I have everything you'll need right in my closet. Be at my place by seven o'clock and I'll work my magic on you." Greg looked so excited about the idea that Nick just couldn't say no.

So, here in stood in the middle of Greg's living room wearing leather pants so tight he was afraid to bend over for fear of them ripping right up the seem. He had chains hanging from the belt loops of his pants that rattled every time he took a step. Greg had also convinced him to wear a leather vest, opened in the front, exposing his bare chest. He blushed remembering how Greg's hands felt on his skin as he carefully placed each fake tattoo.

"OK Nick, I just have one last detail to complete your outfit" Greg yelled as he walked down the hall toward the living room.

Nick's jaw dropped to the floor. There stood Greg, dressed in the shortest skirt he'd ever seen, the black leather hugging his hips so tight Nick could actually make out the bulge in the front of it. Nick let his eyes travel upward to take in the complete look. Greg was wearing a very girly, pink tee shirt that said 'Let's Make Out' across the front of it and a studded collar around his neck. And was that make up? Yes, Greg was wearing make up. Very trashy looking make up. He was also wearing a bleach blond wig that was so long it reached the small of his back. Nick noticed that Greg appeared taller. He looked down to confirm his suspicions, Greg was wearing high heeled boots that went up to knees.

"What do you think?" Greg asked as he did a little twirl to give Nick the full view.

Nick just continued to stare. He couldn't get his brain to tell his mouth to say something.

"Hello. Nick? Are you there?" Greg was waving his hand in front of Nick's face trying to get his attention. "So, what do you think?" Greg was smiling the brightest smile with his ruby red lips knowing exactly what Nick was thinking. Or at least hoping.

"Yeah, Greg…um…you look…um…different." Nick brain was still a step or two behind trying to process what he was seeing. What exactly was he seeing? His best friend. His very manly best friend that he was attracted to, dressed as a women. Shit. Nick could feel the front of his, already way to tight, leather pants getting tighter.

"So, what do think?" Greg asked again, wiggling his ass for a little extra effect.

"Who are you supposed to be going as?" Nick brain was starting to function again.

"Your date Nick. I'm what's completing your look. You can't be a bad ass biker dude without a bad ass biker bitch" Greg said, throwing his arms around Nick's neck.

As they walked out of Greg's apartment heading to Catherine's, Nick was suddenly looking forward to the party. Oh, he was definitely going to make Greg his biker bitch tonight. And hopefully, tomorrow he could convince Greg to be more, to be his man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween Party: **Part 2

**Fandom: **CSI

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sexual Content and Language

**Spoilers:** None

**Summery:** Greg convinces Nick to dress up for Halloween...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, but wish I did :(

**A/N:** Halloween Party - Part 2 was written because because rusty_the_train at LJ and Janet1982 at ff asked for it :D.

Wow, and then I was surprised that more fans wanted me to continue this fic. So, here I go. I'll continue to update if everyone wants me to. But remember, this is my first fic.

Nick was feeling a little self conscious . He wasn't used to wearing tight leather pants and having so much of his upper body exposed for all the world to see. Actually, when he thought about it, not much of his chest was being exposed to anyone because Greg had decided to attach himself to the side of Nick's body and keep his hands roaming all over his chest and back, which left little of Nick's skin available for public viewing. He still couldn't believe that he let Greg talk him into these Halloween Costumes.

Greg, on the other hand, had no shame. He was definitely playing the part of Nick's biker bitch. He gave an evil look to any female who stared at Nick to long, and even the men that gave Nick a second glance got the evil eye.

And that mouth. That filthy little mouth that would whisper dirty words in his ear or throw out foal comments during a seemingly normal conversation because he was just trying to stay "in character" as Greg told him. Greg was playing his part so naturally that you would have thought he actually believed himself to be Nick's girlfriend. Nick knew it was all an act. Still, it felt good to be able to touch Greg and be touched in return without having to worry about what others would think. _'Because it's just an act and part of the character's personality'_ he had to keep reminding himself.

When they had first arrived at Catherine's Halloween party, Nick and Greg presented themselves as a 'couple'. As 'Biker Dude and his loyal Biker Bitch girlfriend', and everyone laughed and complimented them on their choice of Halloween costumes. Nick dressed in tight leather pants, an open leather vest and chest full of tattoos. He remembered how giddy he felt, like a teenager, when he looked in the mirror and found that Greg had put a tattoo on his right arm of a heart with '_N + G' _written inside of it. And then there was Greg's outfit. Gorgeous, smutty looking Greg with his barely legal short skirt, high heeled boots, a tee shirt that looked like it should fit a ten year old and make up. Greg's lips were painted cherry red. Nick licked his own lips wondering if Greg's tasted as good as they looked.

"Damn, Sanders!" Warrick gave him an appreciative whistle while eyeing him up and down. "If I didn't know it was you under that skirt I'd be giving Nicky boy here some competition." He said jokingly. Nick subconsciously took a step closer to Greg. For some reason he needed to claim Greg as his own, even if it was just a joke.

"Hey, lay off him man. He…she…he's…with me." Nick began to feel a little uncomfortable. This did not go unnoticed by Warrick or Catherine. "Calm down man it was just a joke. They way you're being all protective over Sanders you would think the two of you were a real couple." Nick paled at the comment. Warrick noticed and continued his banter. "You aren't really a couple are you?" Nick just wanted to change the conversation.

Luckily, Greg noticed. "So Warrick, Catherine, what are you guys supposed to be?" Catherine proudly announced that she was a hooker and that Warrick was her pimp. _'Way to be original' _Greg thought.

Nick and Greg attached themselves to each other during most of the party. This didn't go unnoticed by the other party goers. Archie and Henry made a bet that they were secretly having a relationship, and Mandy and Sara just thought it was hot, really hot. There's nothing like two gorgeous guys going at it. Of course, Nick and Greg had no clue as to what the other's were thinking.

The party was fun and Nick was finally relaxing a little and enjoying the evening. They had eaten good food, mingled with great friends, laughed and danced with each other.

Dancing. That is where Nick found himself at this very moment. In the middle of Catherine's living room, dancing to a not so familiar slow song, with Greg pressed tightly up against his body. Greg had one arm around Nick's neck and the other pressed flat against his chest. His head was lying on Nick's shoulder with his mouth so close to Nick's neck he could feel every breath he was taking. Nick had both of his hands firmly placed on Greg's hips and they were swaying to the music so effortlessly that one would assume they had danced like this a thousand times before. But they hadn't. Nick had never danced with Greg, or any other man for that matter, ever in his life. Hell, if Nick were honest with himself he couldn't even remember dancing with a female like this. They just fit so perfectly. Nick was still feeling a little self conscience though. He found himself looking around the room several times during the song just to find that no one was looking at them. No one was paying them any attention. Relaxing a little, he smiled to himself and pulled Greg closer.

'_Man, he smells good.' _Nick hummed as he let out a deep breath and smiled as he felt Greg's hand around his neck tighten. Nick wrapped his arms a little more possessively around Greg's hips in response. _'God, he feels so good. So fucking good. Just keep moving like that baby. Love you…._._shit. Shit, shit, shit! What the hell is happening? _Nick panicked.. He could feel Greg lightly grinding his hips against his own and he knew he would not be able to hide his erection if Greg kept doing that. Nick was fairly certain that Greg wasn't even aware of what he was doing., or what effect he was having on him. _'Think Nick, think!'_

"Hey." Nick attempted to get Greg's attention. He needed to put a little distance between himself and Greg. More specifically, he needed to distance his erection from Greg's skirt.

"Greg." Nick said his name a little louder to get his attention. Apparently, Greg had been so lost in the song and dance that he didn't realize Nick was talking to him.

"Greg, I need to use the bathroom." He tried again. Nick could feel Greg's breath against his neck. He could feel Greg's lips forming a smile and then…'_wait…did Greg just kiss me?_'

"Sure thing man. I'll go grab you another beer and meet you outside. I think everyone is out there checking out Catherine's spooky Halloween light display." And just like that Greg turned and walked away.

Nick made his way to the bathroom as calmly as he could. Or, at least, as calmly as he could while attempting to hide his erection from anyone who wasn't outside with the rest of the party goers. Once safely inside the small room, he stared at himself in the mirror for several minutes trying to get his breathing under control.

"What the fuck is he doing to me?" Nick asked his reflection. He tried taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. He needed his erection to go down before he could go back outside and join the party. '_Shit.'_ Nick thought to himself. _'This isn't working_'. He tried throwing cold water on his face but that didn't help either.

'_There is no fucking way I'm jerking off in Catherine's bathroom_.' Nick thought to himself as he started unzipping the front of his pants. Nick pushed the leather pants down just far enough so the he could release his erection from it's confine. The first touch of his own hand made his cock jump and he knew this just wasn't going to go away on it's own. He would have to take care of this matter himself, and fast, before Greg started to wonder what happened to him. Nick brought his hand to his mouth and licked the center of his palm before returning it to his cock. He began to jerk off like no body's business. He pictured Greg in his Halloween costume. Tried to picture what was under that short leather skirt and that tight pink top. He pictured Greg's long legs, still wearing those high heeled boots, wrapped around his waist while he fucked him up against a wall. The sight was beautiful, but he still couldn't bring himself off fast enough.

"Damn it Greg! You did this to me, now you should fix it." Nick said breathlessly as he continued to tug, pull and twist his cock the way only he knew how, to get himself off as quickly as he could.

"Fix what?" Nick looked up into the mirror, horrified, to find Greg standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, but wish I did :(

**Beta'd** by the wonderful Impure_Desire

**A/N:** So, this fic was only supposed to be a one shot. I attempted to write just a short follow-up fic of just one chapter. But, now it seems the story has taken on a life of it's own.

Nick wanted to scream. He wanted to run and hide. Never in his life had he been caught in such an embarrassing situation. And masturbating of all things! '_Shit!' _Here he stood in Catherine's bathroom, pants around his thighs, his hand fisting his cock and Greg staring at him with his mouth open.

"Nick, I'm sorry. The door wasn't locked. Fuck, I'll just go and…" Greg was turning to leave but paused. "Wait… you said my name. You said I did something…" The younger man faltered. "Dude, are you jerking off to me?" Greg stood behind him looking directly into the mirror, meeting the Texan's eyes. Nick couldn't read the expression in Greg's beautiful, dark eyes.

"G, I'm sorry. I wasn't .…" The older man just stared into the mirror at Greg then slowly closed his eyes. When he opened them again he wished Greg to be gone.

"Nicky." Greg slowly reached out and turned the Texan to face him. Nick was mortified. He was still standing with his hand around his cock, and there was nothing he could say or do to hide this fact from Greg.

"Greg, I…." Greg was only inches away from him. He could feel the heat radiating off of the slender man's body only making his temperature rise more, if that was even possible.

"Tell me." Greg whispered so low Nick barely heard him. He entered the small room further, slowly closing the door behind him.

"Greg please leave. Just leave me alone." Nick was beginning to panic. He could feel his heart rate increasing with every passing second. This was not how this evening was supposed to go. If he and Greg were anywhere else, maybe, but fuck, they were in Catherine's bathroom. All their _..._'his' _…_friends were just on the other side of the door._ 'There is no fucking way. Greg, just please, please leave'_

"Tell me Nicky."

"Tell you what G?" On top of everything, Nick was now becoming a little agitated. _'Why won't you just leave Greg?'. _He couldn't be anymore humiliated and just needed Greg to turn around and walk out of the bathroom.

When he first left Greg's apartment with him, he was sure tonight would be the night that he would tell the younger man how he felt. He didn't expect for Greg to be 'seeing' how he felt. All night he was imagining how this evening would end. This was NOT it. Now, all he wanted was to go home and forget this evening ever happened.

"Nick please." Greg was still whispering.

"What Greg? What do you want me to tell you? You want me to tell you that, yes, I was thinking of you while I was hiding in here jerking off? You want me to tell you that I've been walking around with half a hard on since I first saw you in that fucking skirt? You want to hear about how I think of us being more than friends?" The Texan was quietly shouting under his breath, and he could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. He'd already endured enough embarrassment tonight and didn't need anymore by drawing attention to Catherine's bathroom.

Nick heard the distinctive sound of a lock clicking. Greg must have reached behind himself to lock the door because the older man hadn't felt him move. He was still leaning dangerously close to Nick, who was now practically sitting on the edge of vanity.

"It's OK, Nicky. Me too." Nick felt the younger man's thumb wipe the stray tear that fell from his eye. Then he felt Greg's other hand slowly take hold of his hand, the hand he still had wrapped around his cock.

'_Don't touch me Greg, please. Not here.' _Nick was beginning to panic. He began feeling pain in chest. His breathing was getting faster, and his face felt hot but not from embarrassment. He knew if he didn't take control of the situation he was going to start hyperventilating and have a full blown anxiety attack.

What he did next not only surprised Greg, but Nick himself. It was like he had lost all control of his emotions and self control and became someone else. Someone even he didn't recognize. He no longer could feel himself in his own body but felt like a spectator standing on the sidelines, watching events unfold that he had no control over.

"What the fuck are you doing Greg?" Nick was now full of raw emotion and rage. He was shouting so loudly and so close to Greg's face that the younger man could feel him spitting with every word.

"I am NOT a faggot. Get the fuck away from me!" Nick couldn't stop himself. He felt out of control. He was so confused. He had feelings for Greg. He KNEW he did. Christ, Greg was his best friend._ 'God, why am I shouting at him? Make me stop!' _

Before Greg could even register what was happening, he found himself being pushed so hard that he hit the back of his head on the bathroom door. _'Oh my God, G. I'm sorry!'_

Nick now had both of his hands fisting his best friend's once pretty pink tee shirt. He was right in Greg's face and could see clearly see the pain, confusion and what? Fear? Was that fear in the younger man's eyes? Nick stilled for a brief second. He knew there was no way he would ever purposely, physically harm Greg. He needed to get his self control back. He released his hold on the younger man's shirt and gave him one more little push back.

"Just don't ever touch me again", he said a little more quietly. Nick turned away putting his now flaccid cock back into his pants and zipping them closed. The Texan stood with both hands on the sink in front of him with his shoulders slumped and his head down. He didn't want to see the expression on Greg's face in the mirror.

"Nick, I'm ….sorry." Greg had to strain just to find his voice. He knew he was still standing, but his body felt as if it were falling. "You're my best ….friend. I don't .…know man, I ….I just thought" Greg's voice was becoming more strained with each word. "I thought….something more was ….was happening between us .…even before ….tonight."

"Nick …" Nick didn't even need to look up at Greg to know there was something terribly wrong. He knew he was treating his best friend like shit. Knew he probably hurt his pride and even his emotions. Nick was sure he destroyed whatever trust Greg once had in him.

But this was different. The sound of the younger man's voice was not one of a man pleading for forgiveness for just walking in on his masturbating best friend. It was the sound of a wounded man. Not wounded emotionally, but wounded physically.

Nick turned around just as Greg's world went black. He caught the slender man just before his limp body hit the bathroom floor. _'NO, NO, NO!'_

"Greg! Greg wake up. Can you hear me?" Nick was on his knees now, holding Greg's head in his lap. "G, please. Oh God, make him wake up!"

Within seconds there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Nick, open the door." It was Warrick, a very angry sounding Warrick, but Nick couldn't focus on what he was saying. All of his attention was still on the man laying lifeless in his arms.

"Nick, I could here you yelling from outside. Now open the fucking door before I kick it in." This time Warrick got the Texan's attention. Nick carefully moved Greg away from the door and stood up to unlock it. The second he did the angry CSI was through the door. What met his eyes was Greg lying unconscious on the floor with Nick standing over top of him.

"What the hell happened in here? He could hear the anger and concern in Warrick's voice, but wasn't able to form an answer. He was still too stunned at the sudden turn of events and didn't even know what happened himself. How could he explain it to another person?

"Oh my God, Nick. He's unconscious. Call 911!" The CSI was removing the wig and placing towels under Greg's head. He was attempting to stop the bleeding coming from the gash on the back of his head. Apparently, he was pushed hard enough into the bathroom door to cause injury.

'_Shit! What the hell did I do?' _Nick couldn't believe what he was seeing.

When Warrick turned around, Nick was still standing there, just staring down at them.

"Nick. Go call 911. Now!" Just then Catherine and Sara came into the bathroom.

"Cath, he's bleeding. He's unconscious. Call 911." Warrick could see Nick wasn't handling whatever happened in here between him and the younger CSI well.

"What did you do to him, Nick?" Sara was instantly in the Texan's face. Catherine had to pull her back before she hit him.

Nick couldn't think any longer. He needed air. He needed to be away from everyone. He stepped back and let his co-workers take care of Greg. He needed to get away from here.

He stood outside and watched as the ambulance drove Greg away from him. From behind, he felt a hand gripping his shoulder. It was Warrick.

"Come on man, I'll drive you to the hospital. You can tell me what happened on the way."

This was not how the evening was supposed to go. Nick went from being happy, to excited, to flirtatious, to embarrassed, to humiliated, to angry, to totally and absolutely fucking scared.

The Halloween Party was definitely over….

**A/N:** Oh no! Poor Greggo! Next chapter up soon, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, but wish I did :)

**A/N**: We're getting near the end. The last chapter, Part 5, will be posted soon. Enjoy!

**Beta'd** by the wonderful impure_desire

Nick was devastated. How was he ever going to apologize to Greg? He'd been pacing the waiting area just outside of Greg's hospital room for the past half hour. Every bad scenario of how seriously the brown eyed man was injured was fighting for dominance in his head. The thought of Greg lying weak, lifeless and alone in a hospital bed was making Nick feel sick to his stomach. It was a picture in head he didn't want. It was bad enough the images from Catherine's bathroom had already set up residency there. He decided he was just going to walk into the room and support the injured man in any way he could; that is, if Greg would let him.

Nick took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door. Just as he summoned up the courage to push the door open, he hesitated. _'Why are people laughing in there?' _The images of Greg lying unconscious flashed through his mind. _'Don't they know there's nothing funny about this?' _

Nick leaned toward the door and listened more closely. It was definitely laughter invading the Texan's ears. "Greg, you're crazy you know that?" Nick heard Sara's voice fill the room along with the laughter of an unfamiliar female.

"You can't call me crazy, Sara, a little sympathy, please. I'm dying here, remember?" _'Dying? Jesus, Greggo. What did I do?' _That was definitely Greg's voice Nick was hearing. Except, he didn't sound like a man who was dying. He sounded happy.

"The doctor said you have a mild concussion, Greg. You were only out of it for about 30 minutes. Don't be so dramatic, you'll be fine." Nick could imagine Sara rolling her eyes at Greg while she spoke. The brawny man took a deep breath, relieving some of his tension at hearing Sara last words.

Nick stood for a few more moments wondering if he should go into the room. He soundlessly pushed the door open, peering through the crack as someone would do when eavesdropping on a private conversation. "Does this skirt make my butt look big?" He watched as Greg twisted his body to look over his shoulder, tuning in circles, trying to look at his ass. Again, more laughter.

"You're the only man I know who can wear that skirt and look good in it, Greg." Nick noticed how light and happy Sara's voice sounded compared to the anger and rage he heard back at Catherine's house.

"Anyone who can fit their rear in that little thing is definitely not fat." The Texan concluded the unknown female voice belonged to a older, but lively, plump nurse who occupied the room with Greg and Sara.

It took Nick but a second to realize the mood in the room had shifted. Suddenly, the laughter was abated and three sets of eyes were staring at him.

"Hey Nick." The Texan was frozen where he stood, relief washing over him. _'You're awake and laughing. Thank God you're OK, Greggo' _Nick let out the deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he slowly entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nick?" And just like that the murderous venom was back in Sara's voice. The older CSI knew Sara was fiercely protective over Greg, but her 'in you face' attitude was beginning to annoy him. He decided to dismiss her and continued to focus on the young CSI.

"How ya feeling, G?" Sara on the other hand chose not to be ignored. She put herself between Greg and Nick, showing the Texan he would have to get through her if he intended to hurt the younger man.

"He's obviously much better no thanks to you," the gapped tooth CSI spat, as she now stood inches in front of him.

Nick held both his hands up, palms out, in a non-threatening pose. _'Who the fuck does she think she is?' _Still choosing not to acknowledge Sara, the older CSI walked passed her as he continued to speak.

"G, I came to apologize. I'd really like to talk to you." Nick then focused on Sara, dark chocolate eyes challenging piercing brown ones. "Privately," he added, staring directly at her.

"Ah, hem…well, if you kids will excuse me, I'll just go and get your discharge paperwork, Mr. Sanders." It was obvious the three CSI's forgot the older woman was still in the room as they all startled. The plump nurse continued speaking as she walked toward the door to excuse herself. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Holler if you need anything."

"Thank you, Mrs. Warner, and please, call me Greg." The slender man spoke to the exiting nurse as he reached out, turning Sara to face him. "Sara, just stop, OK?" Greg's voice was hushed but stern as he spoke. "Nick didn't do anything wrong, and I'd really like to talk to him."

"Why?" Sara was not so quiet and spoke in a voice that demanded to be heard. "To hear a bullshit apology about how he didn't mean to hit you? That he'll never do it again if you just give him another chance?" Sara's voice grew louder as she continued to speak. "I'm not leaving you alone with him." _'Does everyone think I'd really hurt him? Why does she think I hit him?' _Even though Sara looked genuinely worried for the younger man, Nick couldn't believe what she was insinuating.

"Sara, I don't need you to protect me!" Greg threw his hands in the air and his tone of voice grew much firmer. "Nothing happened! Nick did NOT hit me!" Greg let out a deep breath and calmed before continuing. "We were talking, and I just lost my balance and hit my head. It's these damned heals. It's not Nick's fault."

'_God, G. It's most definitely my fault you're here.' _Nick couldn't figure out why Greg was defending him. Granted, he hadn't 'hit' Greg, but he was still the reason the younger man was in the hospital.

Sara didn't seem convinced. She held Greg's hand as she continued to plead with him. "Greg, how many times have we listened to abused women say the exact same thing?" _'What the fuck is she talking about? Abused women?' _And OK, Nick knows he pushed Greg, but abused?

"Sara, I am not an abused woman." Greg didn't raise his voice, but spoke as if he were simply stating a fact. "I know I'm pretty and all, and I am wearing this," he laughed as he gestured with his hands from head to foot, indicating the outfit he was currently wearing, "but I'm still a man, Sara. All man." _'Yes you are, Greggo. Definitely all man.' _

"This is no time for jokes, Greg." Sara lowered her voice and looked directly at the brown eyed man. Taking his hands again, it appeared to Nick as if she were actually begging him.

"You know as well as I do that domestic violence can occur with same sex —" Sara was immediately cut off by three different voices.

"Domestic violence! What the fuck are you talking about, Sara?" Nick was now furious with her.

"Same sex couples, Sara? Really?" Greg raised an eyebrow in confusion, but not his voice.

"Mr. Sanders…Greg. You're all set to go home. I just need you to sign…" The lively nurse stilled, as she clearly recognized she had chose the wrong moment to walk into the room.

"STOP! Both of you!" For the first time that evening Greg had raised his voice intending to take control of the conversation. He approached the older woman apologetically. "Mrs. Warner, we're very sorry. My friends and I were just having a minor disagreement and can continue our conversation somewhere else." Greg looked to both Sara and Nick challenging either of them to say otherwise. He gestured back to the nurse. "You were saying?"

"Yes, um…" the older lady faltered momentarily before continuing, "you can go now, but you'll need someone to stay with you, at least for tonight." She paused, glancing at Nick and Sara, then proceeded. "As the doctor told you earlier, you have a mild concussion. Whomever stays with you will need to check on you once every hour while you're sleeping, at least for the next 24 hours." She handed the paperwork over to Greg indicating where to sign. "You'll also need to come back in 7 to 10 days to get the stitches removed." Greg had needed several stitches to close the wound on the back of his head.

"Thank you, Mrs. Warner." Greg signed the paperwork and didn't look back as he walked out the room leaving two confused CSI's and one amused nurse in his wake.

This evening was getting more strange by the minute. Nick wished he could go back in time and just tell Greg that he wasn't going to Catherine's damn Halloween party. He took a deep breath before following the slender man out of the hospital.

The three co-workers made it to the parking lot without incident. Once there, Sara became agitated again when Greg insisted that Nick ride with them back to his apartment. Nick's truck was still at Greg's as they had shared a cab to Catherine's so that their alcohol consumption wouldn't have to be an issue for the evening.

Currently, Nick sat in the back seat of Sara's car listening while Greg tried to convince her that he and the Texan were not involved in a relationship. _'Why does everyone think were a couple?'_

Nick was confused by young CSI's actions, or lack of thereof. He expected Greg to be angry with him, maybe throw him out of his hospital room or at least tell him he didn't want to see him for a while. But he was defending Nick, basically lying to Sara by telling her he just 'lost his balance.' From Sara's perspective, he could understand why she thought their younger friend was covering up for him. '_Why is Greg acting as if nothing happened though?'_

"Sara, please. We're friends…and only friends." Greg was desperately attempting to win this debate with their angry co-worker. "We went to Cath's party as friends, and we're going home as friends. The conversation Nick and I had in the bathroom was a private one. Which is why we were having it in there, away from everyone else." _'Conversation, Greg? Really? Jesus, I was jerking off, and you grabbed my dick.'_

Nick barely listened to the rest of their conversation. He leaned back into the seat as he stared out of the window looking at the world passing by and thought back to earlier in the evening.

**Flashback**

Nick sat quietly in the passenger's seat of Warrick's truck. Catherine sat in the back seat, having decided to ride with them to the hospital. She could see fear and worry in the Texan's eyes and had a feeling he might need her support. They had been driving for about five minutes before Warrick finally spoke.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened back there?" Warrick's voice was calm, but Nick could still pick up the apprehension in his tone.

"I really don't want to talk about it, 'Rick." And he didn't. Nick still hadn't fully understood the turn of events himself. He was humiliated beyond belief and beginning to feel sick to his stomach from troubled nerves.

Nick felt the truck slow, and Warrick suddenly pulled off the roadway and into an abandoned parking lot.

"What the hell, 'Rick?" Nick was confused and becoming agitated. "Why are we stopping? Take me to the hospital. I need to see Greg, NOW!"

"Not until you start talking, man." The older CSI had stopped the truck, turned off the ignition and was in the process of getting out of the vehicle when Nick grabbed him.

"This," his friend gestured to the tight hold Nick had on his arm, "is exactly why I'm not taking you to the hospital, man." The Texan slowly released his firm grip and stared at the other man with pleading eyes. Warrick wasn't fazed. _'Shit. He thinks I'd really hurt Greg.'_

Warrick could sense Catherine was going to protest. He turned in his seat to fully face her.

"Listen, I don't know what happened back there between them, but unless Nicky can convince me that it was an accident, I'm not taking him to see Greg. He's been hurt enough tonight." Warrick was genuinely concerned for both his co-workers. Nick was one of his best friends, and Greg was like a little brother.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, 'Rick, you gotta believe me!" The Texan began trembling slightly. "It was an accident. I just wanted him to stop! I would never hurt him!" Nick could feel the tears beginning to pool in his eyes again as he thought back to the paramedics working on Greg's body. The slender man was lying on the stretcher with IV tubes and oxygen attached to him looking so helpless. Nick closed his eyes and willed the tears back.

"What do you mean 'stop'? What exactly was going on in that bathroom?" Nick didn't want to answer his friend's questions. He just wanted to get to the hospital and see Greg. He didn't want to tell Catherine and Warrick that he was caught masturbating and offered a helping hand by their younger co-worker. It went so much deeper then just the physical aspects of what happened.

"Nicky, look at us." The three co-workers had exited the vehicle and were now leaning on the hood of Warrick's truck. The Texan slowly turned his head to face his friends.

"Was Sanders trying to force himself on you or something?" Nick couldn't believe what Warrick was asking him. The look on Catherine's face showed she couldn't believe this was possible either.

"NO! Absolutely not! God, 'Rick….I got scared. He just….he was touching me a little more intimately than what I ready for. That's all, I swear. I panicked and pushed him off me. I guess I pushed a little harder than I thought."

"So what is it then? You guys are together in a relationship but haven't "done the deed" yet. He couldn't wait for —" Warrick made quotations marks with his fingers to emphasize the phrase but didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"No, Warrick! Stop! It was nothing like that! He wasn't forcing himself on me!" Nick held his fisted hands on either side of his head as he spoke. The entire night was spiraling out of control. He needed the other CSI to know the conclusion he was coming to was way off base.

"I have feelings for him, 'Rick. More then just friends, ya know?" Nick lowered his hands to his side as he continued speaking. "I think he feels it, too. That's what he was trying to tell me when I freaked on him. I got scared. The whole thing scares me."

It struck Nick that Warrick said, 'you guys are together in a relationship'. This was the first time he was confessing his feelings for the younger man, so, why was it that Warrick thought they were already involved? _'Does everyone think we're together?'_

"What are you scared of?" Warrick was still leaning against his truck with his arms folded across his chest. Before he drove Nick to see Greg, the Texan needed to convince him that he didn't intend any harm to their younger friend.

Nick took a deep breath and looked up toward the sky. _'What exactly am I scared of?'_

Catherine's eyes widened with concern. "Jesus, Nicky. You're scared because of what happened with…" The female CSI quickly covered her mouth with her hand not being able to finish the sentence due to the sudden realization of the situation.

Now the few tears Nick was desperately trying to hold at bay fell. He didn't try to stop them. The Texan just wiped them away and roughly ran his hands over his face.

"Does Greg know what happened to you?" Catherine was reaching out to hold Nick as a mother would a child. Nick fell into her embrace and let his tears fall freely.

Looking at the confusion written across the African American's face, Nick knew Warrick would be the second person he would tell his well kept secret.

**Present**

"So you guys really aren't seeing each other? You're not a couple?" Nick was brought out of his private memories at hearing Sara's voice.

"No, Sara, we're not. Nick, you coming?" Greg was looking at the older man with one eyebrow raised, gesturing toward his apartment.

"Um, yeah." Nick had been so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize they had arrived.

"I just need to stop by my place and get a few things. I'll be back in 30 minutes." Sara sat behind the wheel of her car as she spoke.

"No, Sara," Greg looked directly into the Texan's eyes as he spoke. "Nick's staying with me tonight. Right, man?" It seemed Greg was the only one not worried about how Nick reacted earlier.

"Yeah." Nick hesitated for only a second. "I can stay." Nick was certain the younger man could see the confusion written across his face.

Nick couldn't recall what Greg and Sara had talked about during the car ride, but the younger man must have convinced her that Nick was not a threat to him because for the first time tonight Sara didn't protest. "OK. Just call me in the morning," was all the female CSI said before leaving Nick and Greg at the curb.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, but wish I did :)

**A/N:** Originally there was only one chapter left, but it was way tooooo long, so I split it into two parts (sorry, I just couldn't make the boys have a quicky). It contains skirt sex, so if that's not your thing, please don't read. If it is your thing, then enjoy!

Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback!

**Beta'd** by the wonderful impure_desire

Nick was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Still in the Halloween costume Greg made for him, the Texan sat alone on Greg's sofa in the dimly lit living room with only his thoughts to keep him company. Nick accepted the younger man probably wanted to be by himself and most likely had retreated into his bedroom immediately upon entering his apartment. No doubt he needed time to process all of the events of the evening. He only wished Greg would have talked to him first.

Nick's body ached from tension, and he was mentally exhausted from the events of the evening. All he wanted was to fall into his own bed and sleep dreamlessly.

He roughly ran his hands over his face and decided his body could use some caffeine. '_Stay awake, Stokes. You need to check on Greggo in an hour_.' He only wished that Greg was there to brew a perfect pot of coffee and share a cup with him.

Nick was familiar with the layout of Greg's apartment and didn't need to turn on any lights to find his way around. There was enough low lighting, from various night lights throughout the living area, to ensure he wouldn't trip over a stray sneaker or some other random object that didn't make it to it's proper place. As he quietly approached the kitchen, he heard a muffled cry. Concerned for his friend, Nick quickly took the last few steps toward the small room, stopping suddenly at the sight in front of him.

Greg stood in the dark room with his forearms resting on the countertop, and his head hung low. The only light in the room came from a small fish tank that dimly lit the area with it's soft blue bulb. There was just enough brightness for Nick to see that Greg hadn't changed out of his Halloween costume. He was still wearing the skirt. The same short, black leather skirt that aroused Nick so many hours ago and directed the chain of events that led him back to this very place where he first laid eyes on it.

He let his hungry brown eyes travel from Greg's boots to the hem of the skirt and realized just how long Greg's legs actually were. He licked his lips when the image of those long legs wrapped around his waist popped into his head, and he could feel himself becoming instantly aroused. He closed his eyes hoping to erase the thought. Instead, he found himself imaging fucking Greg up against a wall - face first with that skimpy little skirt hiked up over his ass. '_NO, NO, NO!_' Nick had to stop his mind from going there. These were the images that started this entire mess. He wouldn't let his thoughts go there again.

"You know, for not being a faggot, you're sure spending a lot of time staring at my ass." Greg pushed himself off the counter and slowly turned to face Nick, his words spoken flat and without much emotion.

Nick flinched, feeling like he had been punched in the gut, his own harsh words being used against him.

"I'm sorry, Greg." Nick spoke softly looking directly into Greg's sad brown eyes. He hoped the genuineness of his apology reflected in his own heartbroken ones.

Focusing on Nick, as if contemplating what exactly he was sorry for, Greg moved to stand directly in front of him. Greg stood so close the heat from his body warmed Nick's skin, which was layered in goose bumps but not from being cold.

"You're confusing me, Nick." Even with the tear stains and once pristine makeup smudged across his face, Nick thought Greg still look beautiful.

"I shouldn't have used those words, Greg. I never meant to hurt you." Nick slowly reached for Greg's hand showing the younger man that he meant every word.

Greg looked at their joined hands as he spoke again. "I'm sure you didn't. At least not physically."

"Come sit with me, Greg…please." Coffee forgotten, Nick slowly backed up toward the living room, never letting go of Greg's hand. When the younger man didn't pull away, Nick took this as a good sign and sat on the sofa directing Greg to sit next to him.

"You're still confusing me, Nick. One minute you're pushing me away, and now you're pulling me toward you and holding my hand." Greg's eyes looked so troubled. He could see the confusion and hurt in them, and the Texan knew he had to make this right.

"G…," Nick took a deep breath before continuing, "I have thought of us as being more than just friends." To emphasize the point, the Older CSI turned Greg's hand palm up so that he could lace his fingers with his own.

"It's just…I was embarrassed. Damn Greg, you walked in on me jerking off. You heard me say your name. It was…awkward, to say the least. I freaked, man." Nick tightened his grip on the younger man's hands to let him know he wasn't going anywhere before continuing.

"I've never been with a man, G. I don't even know how." Nick looked down to collect his thoughts before lifting his head and meeting Greg eye to eye. "Whenever I'm with you though, I just…I wanna be closer to you. I find every excuse I can to touch you or even just reach over your shoulder to pick something up." Nick laughed at himself as he thought about how obvious he must have been over the years.

"Yeah, I sorta noticed." Greg smiled when he spoke. It was the first time Nick had seen him smile since before the bathroom incident. '_God, I love that smile_.'

"Greg, I'm straight…At least, I was before I started having feelings for you. I've never been with a guy before." Nick lowered his head again as he felt the heat flushing his face. "I don't know the first thing about having a gay relationship."

"Nick stop." Nick felt Greg's hand on his chin and his head being raised so that brown eyes met brown eyes.

"I get it, OK? It scares me, too. Neither of us has ever been with a guy before. I know we can figure the 'gay relationship' stuff out together. But, Nick…that's not what this is about. You were someone else back there." Nick felt Greg's hand tremble slightly as he continued to speak.

"That wasn't you. The man I know, my best friend, is not a homophobic asshole and would never use the word faggot; it's not even in his vocabulary. I know I should've left when you asked me to. Given you your privacy. The second you told me to stop, I should have." Nick could see the tears beginning to pool in Greg's eyes and it made his heart ache. '_Don't cry, baby. Please_.'

"You scared the shit out of me, Nick." The Texan reached with his free hand and wiped the tear that began to slowly fall.

"I know I did," he whispered. Nick knew he needed to tell Greg what happened. Tell him the secret only Catherine, and now Warrick, knew.

"Greg, there's no excuse for my behavior." Nick took a deep breath before continuing. "I need to tell you about something…something that happened to me when I was a kid."

"Jesus, Nick. Please, don't tell me you were─" Nick felt Greg's hand tighten on his own when he realized what the younger man was thinking.

"No! Greg, no. Nothing like that." Nick watched as Greg instantly relaxed.

"When I was 15, there was this guy in my 5th period geometry class, Josh Creamer. We became good friends, hung out and did all the normal things kids do, ya know, fishing, swimming, those sort of things." Nick smiled at the memory of his childhood friend.

"One afternoon he came to the ranch to help me with my chores. We wanted to go hang out at the mall, but my dad said I couldn't go until the stalls were cleaned." Nick paused momentarily before continuing. "We were out in the barn, cleaning the stalls and joking around. Somehow our joking led to wrestling and that led to…kissing." Nick closed his eyes as he remembered the kiss.

When he opened his eyes, Nick noticed that Greg had a small smile forming on his face. The Texan tilted his head to the side and mimicked his expression. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…nothing. I think Nick Stokes just told me about his first kiss. And it was a boy kiss. Wow! That's great." Greg continued to smile, and Nick knew his next words were going to chase away any happiness the younger man was feeling.

"My brother, Billy, caught us. Chased Josh right off the ranch." Nick no longer smiled, and his jaw clenched as he thought of what happened next.

"He beat the shit out of me, G. Punched me, threw me to the ground and kicked the living hell out of me. Just kept kicking me over and over and over again." Nick was crying now. He had long given up trying to hold back his tears. It took less effort to just let them fall.

"He kept asking 'what are you, queer or something? You like to suck cock?'." Nick could not control his sobbing as he spoke. "Said 'no…no brother of mine…is gonna be…a faggot'."

Greg moved closer, wrapping his free hand around the crying man's neck, bringing Nick's head to rest on his shoulder. He remained silent knowing the Texan needed to finish his story.

Nick let go of Greg's hand and wrapped both arms around the younger man's waist, holding on as tightly as he could while he continued.

"My sisters found me later and bandaged me up. They knew what Billy did and didn't disagree with him. They told me it was for my own good, and it would help me follow the path God had planned for me. Keep me from straying, ya know?" Nick sat up straight letting his hands fall from Greg's body. Releasing a long breath, he wiped the tears from his face.

"Did your parents ever find out?" Greg kept his hand on the back of Nick's neck and began rubbing the older CSI's jaw line with his thumb.

"No. They said as long as I never did it again, they wouldn't tell." Nick laughed to himself and said, "I'm a grown man. You'd think that after all this time I wouldn't still be so afraid of 'em."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Nick. You know you have nothing to be afraid of with me, right?" Greg pulled Nick closer to him so their foreheads were touching. With one hand still on the back of Nick's neck, he cupped the Texan's face with the other. "No one should ever be beaten because of who they wanna be with. They shouldn't have ever done that to you." Greg spoke in a voice that was meant to be calming . Though Nick was anything, but calm.

The heavy sobbing had subsided slightly, but a steady stream of tears continued to fall from his dark eyes.

"What happened with Josh?" Greg removed his hand from Nick's tight hold and ran the back of his fingers over the older man's cheek, wiping the tears away.

Moving his body impossibly closer, Greg began lightly brushing those same fingers over Nick's lower lip as he spoke. "Did you ever get to kiss him again?"

"No." Nick's hands worked their way from Greg's waist to his chest. He could feel the younger man's heart racing under his tight pink tee shirt.

"Have you ever kissed a man, Nick?" Greg spoke so softly, Nick barely heard him.

Nick could feel Greg's breath warm on his lips. The ruby red lipstick was mostly gone, but Nick still wanted to see if he could taste it. He could smell the coconut scent of Greg's shampoo mixed with the medicinal odor of the antiseptic the doctor had used on his wound. His body was overly anxious, and he had never in his life felt so much anticipation before.

"No," Nick barely whispered.

"Me either," was all Greg whispered before he touched his lips to Nick's for the first time. The kiss was soft, sensual and full of desire. Greg nipped at Nick's bottom lip then ran his tongue over it soothingly, demanding entrance. Nick opened his mouth and moaned. He knew Greg was controlling the kiss, and he completely submitted to him. It quickly became all tongue and teeth and very sloppy. Nick didn't think there could ever be a better first kiss, and the memory of Josh faded from his mind.

"I wanna touch you," Greg whispered, moving his hand hesitantly from Nick's face down to his chest. "Can I touch you, Nicky?" There was an uncertainty to Greg's voice, and Nick realized he must be having reservations, not sure if the Texan would allow him to continue.

Nick took Greg's face in both hands and forced their eyes to lock. "G, I'm not gonna freak on you again, I promise. I'll admit, I have no idea what I'm doing here. But…I want this. I want YOU." Nick pulled Greg into another long kiss before he spoke again.

"Do you trust me, Greg? Do you trust that I want you and would never hurt you?" Nick needed to be certain that Greg understood. For whatever was going to happen next, Nick did not want Greg holding back for fear that he was going to push the younger man away again.

"I trust you with my life." This time it was Greg who fisted the front of Nick's leather vest to pull him close for another passion fueled kiss. Nick let his fingers tangle in Greg's hair, careful of the stitches in his scalp. Only the need for oxygen caused them break contact.

Greg released Nick's clothing as he slowly pushed him to sit back against the sofa, feet still on the floor. The younger man sat facing Nick with one leg under his ass and a hand holding the skirt down, so that it wouldn't ride up his legs revealing what was hidden underneath. He began toying with the chains that hung from Nick's belt loops, while he guided the older man's fingers to his mouth. He took each one in, sucking gently.

"What do you want, Nick?" Greg's eyes said he knew exactly what the older CSI wanted. '_I want to touch you_.' As much as Nick wanted, no needed, Greg to touch him, he wanted to touch the younger man even more. Nick never had a problem verbalizing his desires to a woman. Only, this wasn't a women, this was Greg.

Nick slowly reached his trembling hand to touch Greg's thigh. It wasn't silky and smooth like a women's. It was unshaven, though not rough and overly hairy. The hair was soft, tickling the palm of his hand as he moved it up his thigh. It blew his mind away at how intoxicating it was just to touch the other man's leg.

Nick stared as his hand traveled up Greg's thigh and brushed the hem of the smooth leather skirt. He watched as if his hand had a mind of it's own, and he didn't know what the next move was going to be. His eyes moved to look at Greg's hand, still holding the skirt in place.

"What's under the leather?" The words rolled out of Nick's mouth breathlessly, and that's NOT how he meant to ask that question. He lowered his head to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck, even though he knew Greg couldn't see it in the dim light.

"Same thing you have hiding under your leather." '_A hard cock?_' Nick smiled inwardly as the thought popped into his head.

"Take your shirt off." Nick supposed Greg was not suspecting that order as he tilted his head sideways to consider the Texan. He watched as Greg lifted his hands to remove his pretty, pink tee shirt, and the already too short skirt shifted, moving even higher up on Greg's thigh, if that were even possible. '_Damn fucking skirt_.'

Nick had seen Greg's chest before. Hell, they were best friends and had changed in front of each other many times, not only at work, but also in their homes. He never dared to steal a look because Greg was his friend, and you just didn't stare at your best friend's naked body. This was different though. Now, Nick had permission to stare.

"Damn, Greg." Nick licked his lips as he took in Greg's bare chest. He reached out to touch the smooth skin. Unlike his legs, his chest was silky and smooth. '_Shaven? Waxed?_' Nick made a mental note to ask Greg about it later.

He touched Greg's chest, letting his fingers glide over his left nipple and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from his soon to be lover. Leaning down he sucked the pink nub, biting softly before pulling away to give the other side the same treatment. Greg's breathing was getting heavier, and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Nick let his fingertips wander down Greg's abdomen, lightly caressing his skin. He wasn't overly muscular, yet his abs were lean and toned. Just below his belly button was a small patch of hair winding it's way down to hide below the waistband of his skirt. '_That damned fucking skirt_.'

"Jesus, Nick. You're driving me crazy here. Please―" Greg's words were cut off, and he found himself flat on his back with a very hard bodied Texan lying on top of him, kissing him passionately. Two booted legs fell to either side of Nick's hips as he settled himself in between the younger man's thighs and began rocking his pelvis. The image he had in the kitchen was coming to life as Greg wrapped his legs around Nick's hips.

The tiny skirt that was the cause of all the heartache and fantasies of the evening had shifted again and was now bunched up around Greg's waist. The need to look was overwhelming. From the moment he first saw Greg in his choice of skimpy costume attire, he had fantasized about what was hidden beneath it.

Nick pushed himself off of Greg and sat back on his knees between the younger man's spread legs. His own erection hard and leaking. He cupped his hand on his leather pants and gave his cock one rough squeeze just to satisfy the ache momentarily. He leaned back staring down at the man before him. '_Beautiful_.' Greg was laying on his back, bare chest, black leather skirt pushed up around his waist, black high healed boots, and…

_'Panties?_'

Black lace panties that barely concealed his cock.

Things were definitely starting to look up.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, but wish I did :)

**A/N:** This is the final chapter. It contains **A LOT** of skirt sex, so if that's not your thing, please don't read. If it is your thing, then enjoy!

Thank you so much for reading and all of the wonderful feedback!

**Beta'd** by the wonderful impure_desire

Nick could barely contain the moan that wanted to escape. "Fuck, G. You're wearing women's panties?" His voice was thick, and he almost didn't recognize it himself. He had never been so turned on by a piece of lingerie.

"Actually, it's a G-String. I didn't want panty lines." Any other time Nick would have laughed at that statement. Now though, it wasn't so funny. It was erotic, sexy, dirty and very, very kinky…definitely not funny.

Greg wrapped his hands around Nick's forearms and began to pull himself up. He was stopped by a hand being placed to the center of his chest and pushed back down onto the sofa. Nick could feel Greg's heart pounding under his palm.

"No. Stay down." Nick didn't know where he found this new confidence. He suddenly had the urge to do more than just look at Greg. Nick laid back down on top of Greg drawing him into a slow, passionate kiss.

Nick moaned at the thought of Greg having a string of lace between his ass cheeks. He moved his hand to the front of the panties and tugged, causing the thin lacy material to rub against his lover's opening. Greg's hips bucked in response, and he let out a guttural moan.

"Nick, that feels so good….oh…fuck…"

With Greg's words encouraging Nick to continue, the Texan wrapped his hand around the lace covered cock and began stroking. With each upstroke, the lacy material tugged and rubbed against Greg's entrance a little more, causing the younger man to writhe underneath of him.

"Nick…Nicky…I'm not…gonna last…" Greg's sentences were becoming short and labored, and Nick knew he must be near his breaking point. He lay beneath Nick with his back arched causing his head to be thrown back over the arm of the sofa, exposing Greg's long pale neck, which was still bound by the studded collar.

Nick's mouth was instantly drawn to the silver metal. He needed to taste Greg's skin. He ran his tongue along the leather and metal, pausing when he could feel Greg's pulse point under his tongue. He sucked hard at the spot, licking the beads of salty sweat that started forming around the collar, then sat back to look at his work. That was definitely going to bruise. The sudden thought of Greg walking around the lab tomorrow sporting his mark caused Nick to gasp, and he looked in awe. '_Mine_.'

"What's wrong, Nick?" Nick could hear a slight panic in Greg's voice. He must have thought the Texan was having second thoughts. "Why are you stopping?" Greg ask breathlessly.

"Shh…I'm not going anywhere." Nick whispered the words as he leaned back in to kiss the skin just below Greg's ear. "I'm gonna take care of you, baby. Just let me look at you for a minute," he whispered.

Nick shifted his weight to one side so that his eyes could travel down Greg's wanton body. He licked his lips when he saw that fucking skirt again, his lover's cock nestled in lace just below it. He needed to taste this man. The thought of sucking Greg's dick caused his own to ache with hunger, and again he found himself reaching to stroke himself a few times. Nick didn't want to think about his own needs, though. Right now the only need on his mind was Greg's and how he was going to keep the man under him making those throaty noises and moaning his name. He needed Greg to be satisfied before he would allow himself the same pleasure.

When Nick first confessed his feelings, he was scared and unsure of having a sexual relationship with a man. Imagining himself being intimate with Greg and actually doing it were two very different things. With lack of experience and little confidence, he didn't think he would actually be able to perform, if or when the opportunity presented itself. He knew the basics of having a gay relationship, he was an educated man and a CSI after all; he could figure out the mechanics.

Now, he found, with Greg laying right in front of him naked, hard, willing and wanton, he didn't need to think about what to do next. Every movement felt natural, and he touched Greg's body with the confidence of an experienced lover.

Desire fueling his fearlessness, Nick kissed his way down Greg's body, stopping every so often to suck or bite a particular area he found sensitive, memorizing each spot for future reference. He let his tongue swirl in Greg's navel then buried his nose in the trail of hair just below it. He ghosted his lips over the younger man's throbbing erection, still encased in black lace, down to his inner thigh, gently biting the skin closest to his groin.

"You're killing me, Nick. Please touch me, suck me…please…" Greg's voice was guttural, and he was begging. Begging for Nick to suck his cock, and it was the most erotic thing he'd ever heard. Greg had his hands on Nick's head pushing him, ever so gently, toward where he wanted the Texan's mouth to be.

Nick licked his lips with anticipation. His mouth was mere centimeters from Greg's dick, and he was never more turned on in his life. Boldly, he let his tongue glide between his lover's skin and the black lace covering his destination. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled down the restraining garment.

"God damn it, Nick! You're such a fuckin' tease! Just suck me already!" Nick hungrily smiled, and his eyes widened as he was finally face to face with Greg's engorged cock. He didn't think twice before wrapping his hand around the base and welcoming it into his virgin mouth as deep as he could take it.

"Oh, man! Oh, shit…fuck…" Greg's filthy mouth spat out non-stop expletives as he squirmed and writhed under Nick's sweet torture.

He smiled to himself knowing he was the one making Greg lose control. Nick bunched up the material of the skirt with his fist, using his forearm to hold Greg's hip firm against the sofa. Confidant or not, this still was his first time, and he didn't want to ruin it by gagging. Or worse.

Nick thought of everything he liked to have done to him and tried to mimic those actions. He took his time as he sucked hard, laving his lover's cock with his tongue, dipping into the slit to savor the leaking pre-cum and gently scraping his teeth along the shaft. Greg's musky scent, combined with the smell of leather was intoxicating, and Nick took a deep breath, savoring the aroma. Greg made noises of appreciation causing Nick to smile with satisfaction.

Nick had his arm draped across Greg's hip and used his hand to stroke his lover's erection in time with his sucking. He brought the fingers of his free hand to the younger man's mouth where they were eagerly accepted. Slick with saliva, those same fingers fondled Greg's balls then pressed into the tight skin behind them. Slowly, he touched Greg's opening for the first time, causing the man to buck his hips and tighten the hold he had on Nick's short hair.

"Fuck, Nick…ohmygod…ohmygod …fuck…"

With no second thoughts, Nick boldly pushed his middle finger into Greg's waiting entrance. He wasn't sure what he expected as he breeched the tight ring of muscles, slowly pushing in as deep as his finger would allow, but was rewarded with his name being shouted as he found a particular spot that caused Greg to scream. '_Prostate_.'

Nick pulled from Greg's cock to bite his own bottom lip as he felt his own opening pulsating and wondered what it felt like to be finger fucked. The thought alone caused his cock to jump and had to fight the urge to reach down a just jerk himself off. He returned his mouth to Greg to continue his torture thinking he just might cum without even having to touch himself.

"Nick, can't…please…need…to cum…please, Nicky…" Greg was reduced to babbling one word at a time, and Nick wanted him to cum. He let Greg's cock slip from his mouth with a 'pop,' but continued to stroke the hardening length with one hand while the other massaged that bundle of nerves. Over and over and over again.

"Cum for me, G. I wanna taste you."

Greg didn't need to be told twice. With one last stroke, Greg's cock swelled, and he was spurting white creamy goodness all over Nick's hand and that fucking little, wrinkled, dirty, leather skirt. Surprisingly, Greg was silent as his orgasm hit him. Only letting out a soft moan Nick thought sounded like his name. He lapped up a small amount cum from his hand, savoring the taste as he continued to stroke, letting Greg ride out his high.

Moving up to meet his lover face to face, Nick watched as Greg took several deep breaths to help slow his breathing. "You OK, G?" he whispered.

"Yeah…yes…need to catch… my breath…Jesus, Nick…you're my best friend…and you just gave me the best…the best fucking blow of my life. You sure you've never done this before?" Greg smiled at him with half lidded eyes.

Nick chuckled. "Now your best friend wants to fuck you, baby." Nick could feel the blush return to his face at the admission, though this time he didn't try to hide it. He kissed Greg deeply, letting the younger man taste himself on Nick's tongue, while he slipped another cum slick finger in Greg's ass.

"Jesus, Nick…oh…need to feel you in me." Greg's breathing was still heavy, but at least now he was forming short sentences.

"I wanna fuck you, G. I need to be inside you," he breathed, as he kissed his way along the younger man's jaw line.

Nick began to scissor his fingers, stretching Greg. He added a third finger, making certain it was well lubed with enough gooey essence to move freely. He moved slowly, taking his time, knowing his lover needed to be well prepped to accept him.

Nick stared down at his lover wondering what he did to make this man want to be with him. The need to be inside Greg was overwhelming. Nick sat back and began to get up from the sofa.

"Nick?" Greg reached his hand out to stop Nick, confusion written across his face.

"Not here, baby. I don't want our first time to be on your couch." He reached his own hand out as he stood, pulling Greg up with him. Looking deeply into his lover's eyes, Nick knew he and Greg were changing their relationship forever. Still holding Greg's hand, the pair walked the short distance to Greg bedroom.

Nick quickly removed his cloths, finally permitting his swollen erection freedom from it's own leather confine. Greg attempted to remove his own remaining clothing when Nick stopped him.

"No! Leave it on." He couldn't say why, but the thought of fucking Greg while he still wore the short little skirt captivated Nick's mind. His cock throbbed painfully at the sight of Greg standing in front of him wearing only high heeled boots, a studded collar and a wrinkled, cum stained leather skirt.

"Why does this skirt fascinate you so much?" Greg stepped forward, pressing his body against Nick. He moaned as he grabbed a handful of the sticky leather garment, wrapped it around Nick's cock and began to stroke.

"Don't, Greg. Stop," Nick spoke in a determined voice. He needed to take a few deep breaths to control himself.

Nick heard Greg gasp. That is NOT what he meant to say. Still, the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He realized too late how the command must have sounded.

Greg jumped back so quickly he almost knocked Nick off his feet. He pulled his hand away from the Texan as one would do if they just touched a hot stove.

"What the fuck, Nick?" Greg's voice was loud and shaky. Nick remembered his reaction the last time the younger man touched his cock, and he cursed himself inwardly. A single tear escaped Greg's dark brown eyes. Nick pulled his lover close and cupped his face, wiping away the tear with his thumb, and kissed his quivering lips.

"Baby, I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean I wanted US to stop. It's just if you touch my cock like that, I'm gonna cum. I'm right on the edge here, G. I just need to be inside you so badly right now, and if you start touching me like that, it's gonna all be over." Nick began to place open mouthed kisses all over Greg's face as he spoke. "Greg…don't ever think that I don't…want you to touch me…You can do ANYTHING…you want to me…You can touch me ANYWHERE…I promise…Just let me be inside you…right…now.

Greg reached for the Texan, pulling him down onto the bed. "Make love to me."

He didn't know when Greg had the opportunity to retrieve items, but Nick found himself being handed a bottle of lube and a condom. He wondered if Greg had them ready before even leaving for Catherine's party. The thought quickly left his mind with Greg laying on the bed waiting for him.

With a trembling hand, Nick managed to roll the condom onto his aching member that, until now, he would not allow to be pleasured. He generously coated himself before lubing up two fingers and slowly inserting them into Greg's waiting body.

It amazed him, especially after everything that happened this evening, that Greg trusted him completely. The younger man was laying on his back, his hands holding his knees to his chest, with his most private area exposed and waiting. '_Just for me. Beautiful_.'

"Nick, please. I'm ready. I want you in me…now."

That was the only invitation Nick needed. He settled his body between Greg's legs, leaning his weight on his forearms. '_Beautiful. Mine_.'

This feeling, this gut wrenching feeling Nick was having was the most spectacular, and scary, thing he'd ever experienced in his entire life. No other person had ever made him feel this way, and he never wanted to go back to a life without it.

Nick swallowed the lump in his throat as the enormity of what this moment meant struck him. '_I love you, Greg. I'm IN LOVE with you_.'

He was joining his body with Greg's in the most intimate way possible. He actually felt pain in his chest at the thought of another man being this close to Greg. Man or woman, Nick did not want anyone else to ever have this feeling with HIS lover. '_Mine_.'

"Promise me that no one will ever touch you, G." Greg moaned out something that sounded like "OK."

"G, look at me." Nick needed Greg to hear him. He needed him to understand exactly what the Texan was demanding of him. '_Mine_.'

"Promise me that no one will ever touch you like this again, Greg. I'm the only one." Nick looked directly into Greg's eyes and could feel his own tearing up. He couldn't remember a time when he had cried as much as he had this evening.

Greg's eyes were also wet with tears. Nick wondered how two grown men could be reduced to such a state.

Greg stroked the side of Nick's face, running his thumb over his new lover's bottom lip. "Only you, Nicky. Only yours." Greg held Nick's gaze as he continued to speak.

"Now, Nick. Fuck me…make love to me…make me yours." Greg started rocking his hips to show the older man exactly what he wanted and encourage him to continue.

Nick had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from cumming as he lined himself with Greg's entrance and slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles. He felt as if the younger man's body was sucking him in, and he had to fight the urge to push fully into his lover in one long motion. He paused every inch or so to allow a moment for Greg to adjust to him before he continued. Once he was fully impaled in the tight channel, he slowly started rocking his hips.

"You OK, baby?" Nick wanted to assure himself that Greg was in no pain before he started to move any faster.

"It's good. Full…but feels good. Just go slow." And something must have felt good because once again Nick could feel Greg becoming hard against his stomach.

Nick pulled out and pushed back in slowly, just a little harder each time, searching for Greg's sweet spot. "Feels so fucking good, G. Not gonna last long, baby." Nick now understood what the term 'feels like heaven on earth' meant.

"Ahhh! Oh God, Nick…right there…do that again!" Nick had found Greg's prostate and made sure to hit it with every stroke. He began to thrust a little harder and watched Greg's face for any sign of pain. He knew there would be some discomfort and wanted to ensure he felt even more pleasure by focusing on his sweet spot. The younger man gripped Nick's arms so tightly he was certain there would be bruises tomorrow.

"Christ, Nick! Would you forget…the fucking skirt…I'm a man! Fuck me like one!" Greg was demanding more and who was Nick to deny Greg anything right now. He sped up the pace and thrust harder. Greg met him thrust for thrust and Nick didn't think he would last much longer.

Leaning all of his weight on one arm, Nick reached between their joined bodies, brushing his fingers over sticky wet leather, and fisted Greg's now fully erect member. He stroked in time to his thrusts and had Greg squirming again underneath him

"Shit…Nicky…I'm gonna… cum…again…fuck…" Greg was reduced to one word sentences again, and Nick knew he was close. He stroked Greg's cock a little harder, twisting his hand over the head each time, just the way he liked it himself.

"Let go, G," was all Nick whispered before he felt Greg's body tense and then there was…silence. His new lover climaxed again and spilled his seed over Nick's hand. Nick watched Greg's face as he rode out his orgasm. Never in his life had Nick seen a more beautiful sight.

Between Greg's very sexy silence, his tight ass clenching Nick's cock, the little black, cum soaked, leather skirt and warm cum covering his hand - Nick let out such a loud, guttural moan that even he surprised himself. He fully collapsed on top of Greg, heaving and trying to catch his breath. Never in his life had he experienced such a powerful orgasm.

"That…was…amazing." Nick breathed out each word, trying to slow his breathing down. Under him, Greg remained quiet and still after having his second orgasm of the night. It was strange seeing the energetic man reduced to such a serene state, and Nick loved that he could be the one to put him there.

"Greg, you OK?" Nick whispered close to his lover's ear, kissing the skin just below it, trying to bring the other man back down from his high.

"I. Am. The. Man!" Greg smiled up at Nick and grabbed both sides of his head, kissing him passionately.

"Me…Gregory Sanders, just made you, Nickolas Fucking Stokes, have a mind blowing orgasm!" Greg threw his head back and carelessly laughed as he spoke. The strings of the Texan's heart were being pulled a little tighter.

"Yeah, you did, Greggo." Nick kissed Greg one last time on the nose before slowly slipping out of his new lover and went to retrieve a wet cloth. After cleaning both of them off and removing the very debauched skirt and boots, Nick settled against Greg's body, resting his head on the younger man's chest.

"Will it make me seem girly if I wanted to cuddle with you and talk for a while? I mean, more girly than I've already been tonight? I promise I won't cry this time." Nick looked up at Greg with big, brown puppy dog eyes. '_Why am I so emotional?_'

"Of course not." Greg kissed the top of Nick's head and held him a little tighter as they talked about everything important that happened over the past few hours.

"Tell me what it felt like." Since the moment he first touched Greg's most intimate place, Nick wondered what it felt like to have another human being inside of your body.

On the verge of sleep, Greg groggily explained it to Nick as best he could. "Never felt anything like it. You know what it feels like to have your dick stoked? Imagine that same feeling on the inside of your body. I was getting stimulated inside and out and it was just so─"

"Would you do that for me? Could you make me feel that way?" The words were whispered so quietly, he wasn't sure if Greg heard him.

"What? You want me to …You'd let me do that do you?" More awake now, Greg suddenly sat up and turned, forcing Nick to do the same.

Nick picked up the hesitancy in Greg's voice. "Of course I would, G. Why wouldn't I?" He reached for Greg's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I want to feel that, too. I want YOU to make me feel that. Besides, I would never do anything to you that I wouldn't want done to me. This relationship works both ways, ya know? Please don't ever feel like─"

"I love you, Nick." The Texan's words were cut off by hungry kisses. Greg pushed him back against the mattress and began kissing and touching every part of Nick's body he could reach.

"I love you, too." The words Nick has never spoken to anyone, except family, fell off his tongue effortlessly. It felt natural and he knew this was where he belonged.

"Hey. Can I ask you something about Sara?" Greg abruptly halted his assault on Nick's body and looked at the older man confusingly.

"You really want to talk about Sara right now? Kind of a buzz kill, Nick." Still, Greg straddled Nick's thighs and gave him his full attention. "You have two minutes, then Sara's outta the bed. Go," he commanded, with a sigh.

"Why'd ya tell her you lost your balance in the bathroom? Why didn't you tell her the truth…that I pushed you?" This question had been on Nick's mind since he first heard the lie fall from Greg's mouth.

Greg took a deep breath. "Nick, you're a good man. I know you never had the intention to hurt me. Sara just assumed we were together and got into some kinda physical fight; that you hit me or something. And, we both know that's far from the truth." Greg gently traced imaginary patterns on Nick's chest as he spoke.

"I knew…hoped, I guess, is the right word…I hoped we would figure everything out together. And, it really was an accident anyway. Even if Sara came to believe that was true, I know she would always blame you. I didn't want that. It was just easier to have her think I was clumsy. You're my best friend, I know you'd never hurt me."

"You didn't have to do that, G. But, thank you." Nick pulled Greg down and kissed him. It wasn't needy or demanding, just a kiss filled with love. "I love you, Greg."

"You do realize she's gonna be pissed, right?" Nick pulled back from the kiss continuing the conversation.

"Jesus, Nick! Why is Sara still in bed?" Greg let out a deep breath, rolled his eyes, then asked the question anyway.

"Any why exactly is she going to be pissed off?"

"I told Warrick and Catherine everything that happened. They know how I feel about you. You had Sara believing there's nothing between us. She's the only one that doesn't know."

"It doesn't matter. Sara's always a pissed off anyway." Greg met Nick eye's with a warning glare that meant the conversation was over. "No more Sara talk," were the only other words his lover spoke before reclaiming Nick's mouth.

Nick set the bedside clock to alarm in one hour. Even though he was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep soundlessly for 12 hours, he knew he needed to check on Greg. Never again would he allow this man to be hurt or injured because of his actions or lack of actions.

Barely being able to keep his eyes open, Nick needed one final question answered before he fell asleep. "Greggo, why do you think everyone assumed we were already together?"

"You mean like bumping uglies?" Greg chuckled.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Bumping uglies, Greg?" '_What the fuck is bumping uglies?_'

"Yeah, you know…knocking boots, shagging, doin' the humpity hump, making whoopie─"

"I get it, G," Nick held his hand up to stop his rambling. "Seriously though, why do you think Sara, and everyone else for that matter, thought we were together?"

Greg smiled to himself thinking back to when he started the rumor a few weeks ago. He wanted to see what reaction he could get out of the Texan hoping it would open his eyes and make him see what had always been right in front of him. This wasn't exactly how it was supposed to happen, but the end result was exactly what Greg had hoped for.

"I don't know, Nicky. You know the way people talk. Go to sleep." Nick felt Greg tighten his arms around him. "Happy Halloween, baby. I love you," were Greg's final words before sleep claimed his body. Nick was right behind him, the few random things left on his mind fading away, smiling at the final thought in his head.

'_Next time I'm wearing the skirt_.'

~ The End


End file.
